The present invention relates in general to computer system management and more particularly to a system and method for defining, building, and maintaining database files.
Many applications, especially in telecommunications environment, are driven by extensive database operations. In many instances, complex databases are used to drive telecommunications applications wherein a database may have a field in that points to a field in another database. Moreover, some databases have binary database files which are difficult to maintain by conventional methods. As databases grow in size and complexity, there is an increase in the effort and risk of maintaining these databases. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a technique to maintain complex databases in a telecommunications environment.
From the foregoing, it may be appreciated by those skilled in the art that a need has arisen for a technique to handle complex databases especially in a telecommunications environment. In accordance with the present invention, a system and method for defining, building, and maintaining database files are provided that substantially eliminate or reduce disadvantages and problems associated with conventional database management techniques.
According to an embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a system for defining, building, and maintaining database files that includes a memory operable to store a plurality of databases. The plurality of databases have a relationship among one another. A database builder has access to the plurality of databases stored in the memory. The database builder is capable of learning the relationships among the plurality of databases. A user interface provides access for a user to the plurality of databases according to the database builder.
The present invention provides various technical advantages over conventional database management techniques. For example, one technical advantage is to provide an easier and safer method for maintaining complex databases. Another technical advantage is to provide a technique to maintain binary database files. Yet another technical advantage is to provide a mechanism to traverse through multiple databases. Other technical advantages may be readily apparent to those skilled in the art from the following figures, description, and claims.